castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Peasant
Peasant's specialties include basic combo locking. Information Background Peasants first appear playing instruments in Barracks where the player dances until being interrupted by the slain Gray Knight in the opening sequence. Outside the castle, a couple of Peasants are seen running away from Barbarians on the Home Castle level. Next, it is assumed that the Skeletons in Lava World are resurrected Peasants that Necromancer summoned to attack the player. Later on, a couple of Peasants are seen near The Sailor and Traveling Salesman at the Dock. On the Pirate Ship level, a Peasant is seen using a Telescope, the same exact one that the player previously acquired from the Industrial Castle. On the Marsh level, multiple Peasants are seen dead while the remaining ones fight alongside the player after they've seen the player's courage in battle against Skeletons and Snakeys. Afterwards, a Peasant and a Civilian will watch the player fight the Corn Boss on the next level. Finally, after the player has killed the Evil Wizard in the Final Battle and sat through the end credits, some Peasants are seen playing instruments in the Barracks again. Involvement Peasants seemingly respect King with loyalty, as they help the player(s) out in battle. Unlock Method Complete the Snakey Arena. His attack, Arrow Rain, has some nice uses to stellar of Magic in contrast with its delay Magic Unlock Path Gallery Screen shot 2011-02-25 at 18.59.45.png|Civilian; a reskin of Peasant and a playable character that can be unlocked by completing the game as Peasant. 18 beefy peasant.png|Beefy sprite. 18 bob peasant.png|Back Off Barbarian sprite. ShipPeasant.png|A Peasant in the cutscene of the Pirate Ship level. 014.jpg|Peasant's Color Affinity on a PS4 controller Trivia * The chicken in Peasant's character portrait bears a resemblance to The Behemoth's logo, the creators of Castle Crashers. * Peasant is the only character in the entire game that holds an animal in his character portrait. * Peasant, Civilian, Open Faced Gray Knight, Stove Face, and Thief are all reskins of each other, though Stove Face and Thief use a different looking dagger. * Peasant, Conehead, Royal Guard, Gray Knight, Civilian, Open Faced Gray Knight, Stove Face, and Thief all use the same exact Splash Attack, which is Arrow Rain. * Charred remains of Peasants and Civilians can be seen in Lava World. * It is assumed that Peasants are resurrected as Skeletons by the Necromancer in Lava World and Marsh, respectively. ** It is also assumed that enemy Skeletons at the beginning of Marsh are undead Peasants . * Peasant and Bear share the same looking Shield. * Peasant's character portrait background, player tag, and attack color is Red (#C8A448). * Peasant is the only Arena unlocked character that is never fought; Snakeys are fought in the Peasant Arena instead. * A dead Peasant scavenged from Cardinal in Marsh has a Fishing Rod. * NPC Peasants use multiple weapons: Fishing Rod, Pitchfork, and Skinny Sword. * The Peasants in Marsh can die, whether to Skeletons or Snakeys in either Mode. * On the Corn Boss level, a Peasant and a Civilian will stand still during the fight unless the player(s) lure(s) the Corn Boss to directly burrow onto the NPCs, in which they retaliate by attacking regularly and now pair with the player(s) to take out the boss or if the Corn Boss' whip attack is in range of striking both the Peasant and the Civilian, in which they, again, counteract by attacking the boss and sticking close with the player(s). * Peasant, along with Civilian, are the only NPCs in the entire game that help out the player(s) in fighting a boss, but that's only if they're hit by said boss. * Peasant, along with Civilian, and Conehead Groom, are the only characters in the entire game that use musical instruments. In this case, in Home Castle and Final Battle. See also * Character Tiers * Civilian Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-Elemental